Fight me!
by BrightandGold
Summary: Dipper only nodded his head, stepping out more into the street and raising clenched fists. He was more than nervous internally, but that wouldn't let stop anytime soon, he was too drunk to even have proper angry thoughts. "I wanna fight you, right here. Right now, in the street." He grunted, voice low against the breeze coming through Oregon.


After he left the Mystery Shack from some mystery with his great-uncle, Dipper drove back to the party he had dropped his twin off earlier. Maybe leaving her alone there wasn't the _best_ idea, but finding out another monster for his book was truly one to experience.

He parked nearly about halfway down the street, cars and bicycles littered the streets leading up to house. Dipper glanced across at the sleepy, tired teens of Oregon, wondering how some of them were here on a Sunday night. It was close to the end of summer break, soon all of them would be starting college.

Dipper grabs the cup of cheap beer, holding it between his teeth and leaning back every once in a while to take a sip. He pulls out his cell, sending a text message off to his twin and leaning back against the wall to take a drink. He watches the world around him, wondering just in two weeks, probably everyone there would be starting their second year of college. Despite being the cleaver of the Mystery Twins, he had everything ready for that date.

By the time he looked at his sister, he notices she was sitting alone on the stairs. Even though everyone around her is smiling and tired, she didn't look she had drunk anything alcoholic. Mabel leans against the palm of her hand, only glancing up to see the tall stranger heading her way.

Dipper stopped in his tracks, head tilting to the side in confusion as he watched the senior smirk. He watched as color darkened across his sister's face, the silk bow on her head bouncing as she spoke to the man. Dipper knew who he was, Bill Cipher, the most popular senior he heard so much about. The man who could get anything he wanted with his good looks and charisma.

They talk for a few minutes or so before anything happened. In Dipper's eyes, it could pass as trouble to his own sister who seemed like she was enjoying it, but in his drunken state, he wanted to kick his ass. He knew what Bill was like, personally meeting him in Gravity Falls and from the start, Dipper didn't like him. He was the man who gotten his way through many, men and women as his many bedpartners.

Mabel and Bill share a kiss, it's slow and experienced. With his arm slung across the back of her shoulders, and her hands pressed against his chest. It only lasts a moment, but he knows something changed between his sister and the senior.

It's only a moment before someone comes pass, nudging Mabel, she leans back with a startle and a dark blush. She giggled and brushed her hair back, one of her hands still rested on his chest as the other remained in her hair. Their conversation lasts a few minutes, but to Dipper, it felt like an hour.

Bill stands once Mabel waves her phone in her hand, maybe saying she needed to make a call of some sort. He smiled, reaching for her hand and pressing a kiss there. She giggled like a child, nodding her head and walking deeper into the house.

As soon as Bill walks off into the crowd, Dipper follows after him, gripping his wrist and pulling him outside on the lawn. He thinks it'll be better to talk outside the party. "Pine Tree! That's wonderful that I'm see in you this late, considering that I just saw someone that looks like you." He giggles, leaning his head over into the phone pole. "What can I do for ya', kid?"

Dipper stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, glaring. "You know the girl you were just talking to?" The older of the two nodded, smiling and eyes flickering about to the party. "That's my sister." He raised his chin, eyes narrowed and hands clenched up in the fabric of his jeans.

He nodded, pulling in a corner of his lips and grinning. Dipper held back the color that was close to tinting his face, ignoring the warmth settling in over his stomach and blaming it on the alcohol. "Wow. Tell your sister, that I would _love_ to see her again." Bill rested his forearm against the pole, laying his head on his bicep and crossing one ankle over the over.

Dipper scowled, his nose scrunching up and ignoring the sober idea of making peace with him, at least to get an apology from him before he met back up with Mabel. "Stay away from her." He muttered, pushing the beak of his cap over his head and turning the other way.

The senior smirked, stepping up closer to the freshmen and looking down at him with a cocked brow. "And what if I don't? I think you'll tell your great-uncle on me, _oh no_." He cupped his mouth and mockingly whimpered, snickering once he got a glare. "C'mon, Pine Tree! Fight me over it." He smirked, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie over his wrist.

Dipper kicked at one of the rocks in the street, ignoring the sour taste that ended up in the back of his mouth. "Fight me." He said after a while, turning his head back around swiftly to glare at Bill. "I'm not joking this time, Bill."

He looked about halfway shocked and excited, Bill raised his eyebrows and just sat in silence. Dipper tossed off his hat into the grass, dropping his phone soon after into the head of the cap and shrugging off the brackets that Mabel made him earlier. "Are you actually going through with this, kid? We're both drunk, you'll regret it." He waved his hands, despite the smirk still engraved into his lips.

Dipper only nodded his head, stepping out more into the street and raising clenched fists. He was more than nervous internally, but that wouldn't let stop anytime soon, he was too drunk to even have proper angry thoughts. "I wanna fight you, right here. Right now, in the street." He grunted, voice low against the breeze coming through Oregon.

It looked like he agreed with a shrug, only doing so because he hasn't been in a fistfight in an awfully long time.

He rolled up his sleeves with a wicked look in his eye, hunched over as his hands clenched into knuckles. "Hey, kid. I'll be nice this time around." Bill grinned, showing off a row of pristine white teeth. "I'll let you throw the first punch. Try to make it a good one." He tilted his head, stars behind his eyes.

Dipper hissed at the night air once he shrugged off his jacket, clenching his hands and scowling. "Fuck you, Cipher." He grunted, tossing his jacket aside on the street and turning back to his enemy. "We wouldn't have to go through with this, if you just kept your hands to yourself." He licked the cut on his lip, hardly feeling the little stab of pain over the rush of adrenaline and alcohol.

The senior stood up straight, eyes red and pupils blow wide in his gold eyes. "You're overacting, nothing happened. I still don't understand why it even mattered to you, Pine Tree." He stepped closer, kicking pebbles from the street aside and behind his shoes. "Shooting Star didn't even care. Because it wasn't a big deal!" He hissed behind gritted teeth.

He could hear his heartbeat, but could barely hear the cars on the other street at the end of the block with the blood rushing over his ears. The brunet couldn't entirely hear the rush of the party behind them, knowing at least of group of people were sitting outside just to see a fight. "I saw you kiss my sister." Dipper muttered, pushing the older of the two backward slightly. Even though it wasn't enough to send him flying backwards into the sidewalk, he still took a few steps backward.

His arms flailed widely, his brows furrowed and his lip caught between his teeth. Bill was beginning to get even more angry, could see it written across his face clearly. "Fuck off, kid! If it wasn't for me, she would've been stuck in a corner without anyone. Her so-called, 'brother' of hers left her behind for some, stupid mystery!" Bill pushed his hands flat against Dipper's chest, sending him staggering back drunkenly on his feet until he hit the floor.

Dipper sucked in a lungful of air, filling his lungs until he couldn't hold anything anymore. He presses his hands against his knees, standing up with a growl and throwing a punch at the other man. "Fuck you, Bill!"

But despite Bill having more experience with fighting while drunk, he manages to move out the way, and his fist makes contact with his chest. He grabs the collar of the younger, bringing him to his feet and throwing a fist towards him. Dipper feels the pain on his nose, still blinded from some of it from the alcohol. His index coming up to brush his nose, just touching it to make sure he didn't break it or dislocate it. As soon as he feels the slight trickle of blood, he's throwing another punch into Bill's stomach.

He's never been in a fight, and he knows why. The punch that landed in the other's stomach certainly didn't do anything, besides a palm pressing against the bruised spot against his ribcage and a scowl.

Bill throws another, one against the brunet's jaw and the other in the center of his chest. A shaky huff escapes him, clenching his fist even tighter as Dipper staggered back and cursed under his breath. "Stop while you're still conscious, Pine Tree. I haven't even hit you in a serious way, yet." He huffed, still slightly numb from the pain from the alcohol and the joint earlier.

The brunet spit out blood, bended over at the hip and breathing uneven. "I don't care!" He threw another, pushing Bill backward into the phone pole on the grass.

They sit in silence, breath irregular and erratic, coming out into hot, warm puffs of white into the cold fall air of Gravity Falls. Bill was leaning against the pole, rough nails and loose pieces of wood prickling his back as he glared at Dipper. His cheeks went hollow, sucking on something before spitting out blood and something white.

Both of their gaze flickers on the bloody tooth on the floor. Dipper stares in fascination, wondering how this was first fistfight and knocked out someone's tooth.

"You fucking idiot! That was a tooth!" Bill cursed loudly, face scrunched up and veins protruding through tan skin.

Those were the only words he heard before he fell to the floor, Bill tackling him and landing on him in the middle of the street. Dipper knew that by now, people were probably standing around the lawn of the party they were at. He could slightly hear the roar of some drunken teenagers, the rush of his own blood in his ears, and the feeling of blood trickling out of his nose and out the side of his mouth.

He feels more pain on his nose, jaw, some places on his torso. Dipper spits out crimson blood, kicking back Bill and doing the same on him. They're going back and forth; punching, kicking, cursing. Neither one of them stop until he hears someone scream out. The crowd turns, Bill and Dipper turned towards the sound of a feminine voice in the back of the crowd.

"Dipper!" It was Mabel, something dropped in his stomach. His fist dropped, Bill growling beneath him and spitting out more blood. _God,_ he was gonna get in tons of trouble after this.

He feels a foot press against his stomach, Bill's knee pulling back and touching his own chest. He pushed Dipper off of him, sitting up and crouching down on his toes as he hissed from the pain. The brunet sits in one knee, fingers pressed against the rough ground. Both of them avoid each other's eyes, pressing against the bruises and cuts they caused.

She pushes through the crowd, glancing at their stuff tossed carelessly around the sidewalk and grass. Mabel walks over the curb, her eyebrows furrowed and her face pale in the moonlight. "God…" She whispered to herself, pushing her bangs back from her face and slowly looking up to her brother.

Mabel ran forward to her brother, crouching down to press her fingers against the cut just above his eyebrow. She looks worried for a moment, before she's pushing him back angrily and scowling. "What the hell were you thinking?" Mabel cursed to her brother. "Mason, who told you to come back here and fight him?" She exclaimed, dropping her hands to her sides and standing.

She helps him up, giving him his stuff that was sitting across the ground. Mabel gave a glance to Bill, who was slowly rising to his feet and brushing himself off. "What was this over?" She turns her head slightly out towards the crowd that was slowly disappearing.

Bill frowned, nearly acting, and brushed a fake tear from his face. "Pine Tree hit me!" He pointed a rigid finger at Dipper. He pouted, crossing his arms and making a rather fake gloomy face at Mabel. Once she turned around, he scowled at her brother.

The brunette has to jump in between them, pressing her palm against Dipper's shoulder and turning her back towards Bill. "What?" He gasped, looking at Mabel to make sure she didn't believe that. "Well. He hit me first!" Dipper accused, eyebrows drawn together and brown eyes dark.

"What? I did not," he scoffed, running a hand through his hair and looking the other way, watching the cars drive past the opposite street.

"Yes, you did!" They argued like children, sticking out tongues and pouting. Despite having just beaten each other up just moments before.

Mabel grabbed both of their hands, pulling them to the end of the street until she saw her brother's car. Both of them being drunk, she has to drive them back to their apartment. Driving to the Mystery Shack would take some time, and bringing them to the hospital with minor bruising and cuts seemed not too great of an idea.

She pushed them into the backseat, buckling seatbelts and slamming the door behind them. Dipper leans against his seat, crossing his arms and facing the window. He knew he was in deep trouble, especially after hearing Mabel call him his real name. He hasn't seen her this angry since she found out unicorns weren't as nice as she thought.

The car ride back to the twins apartment wasn't as slow as he thought, fortunately for him. He opened the door and nearly fell out of the car, stumbling to the door and waiting for her to unlock the door. Even if wasn't as drunk as he was when he arrived at the party, hours ago, he couldn't focus on getting a key slowly into the lock.

Mabel was still furious, Bill was on her side and nearly wrapped around her, being drunk and high enough to trip over his over feet. He still feels anger bubble beneath him for being so near, shuffling after his sister into their apartment and tumbling on the couch.

She leaves Bill side by her brother, walking off into the kitchen and looking through the contents of their freezer. Dipper sucked in some air, trying to subside the anger beneath him. "Hey, Pine Tree." He glanced sideways, lips pressed together and still tasting blood.

Bill crosses his arms and leans back into the couch, trying to get comfortable. "Let's forget the fight, or whatever. Even if we probably won't remember what happened anyway." He grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "It wasn't a big deal, I guess."

His eyes widen. "Not a big deal? I think my bruised my internal organs, and I knocked out your tooth." Bill pressed a hand against his swollen cheek, tongue pressing against the empty cavity in his mouth and tasting the bitter taste of blood. "I'm sorry, since I was the one that initiated the right and all. But, y'know, it's my sister." He murmured that last part, gaze flickering away to the floor.

Dipper pushes his bangs back, revealing the birthmark he's remembered all his life. "We're twins. Even if we don't always agree, we find some way. This time, Mabel and I have been the closest we've been in years." He flushed. "I like having someone _this_ close." He confessed, forgetting who he was even talking to, until he looked up. They sit in silence, waiting until someone spoke up.

Bill chewed on his bloodied lip, nudging Dipper with his knee to get his attention. "Well, I guess I would rather forget this." He stuck out hand, face stoic and body stiff against the couch, as if this was the first time he'd ever attempted to make peace. "I'll make a deal with you. We forget, and I'll buy you dinner, or whatever." He tried, rolling his eyes.

The brunet took his hand, pumping his wrist softly and wincing from Bill's grip, his hand still achingly sore. "Thanks, I guess?" He raised a brow.

He shrugged, dropping his hand back into his pocket and exhaling deeply. "Maybe it'll even be a date, Pine Tree." Bill grinned, loving the effect he had on Dipper as his face turned red. "Since you liked touching me, and all." He pushed his shirt over his stomach, revealing some of the bruises he received.

Mabel came back into the living room, tossing various

bags of frozen foods on the coffee table in the center of the room. She fell into the chair beside them, her chin in her hand as she stared at them. "Explain, please." She crossed her legs.

They sat in silence, pressing packages of frozen food against their face and thinking of where to start. " _Mabel_." He started and held out his hand to his sister, which ended with her giving him a glare. Dipper went back against the cushions, pressing his hand against his chest.

Her gaze stayed intense even as Dipper shied away from it. "Just explain how it started, Dip." She sighed, her head falling to the side.

Dipper nodded, pulling the bag away from his face and inhaling. "I saw you kissed him. I guess it started out from that." He rolled his eyes.

The brunette nodded, keeping her stare on the floor before saying anything. "Protective much?" She asked lightheartedly, giving her brother a look.

Her brother groaned, pressing the frozen food back against his face and trying to ignore the taste of blood. Dipper always heard that, especially after hearing about her first boyfriend of Gravity Falls, a bunch of gnomes. "Just whatever, Mabel. Watch out next time."

Bill shifted slightly in his seat, letting the bag rest on his stomach. "You make it sound like the worst thing when I kissed her, Pine Tree. I'm not _that_ bad of a kisser." He pouted, crossing his arms and staring at Dipper.

His nose scrunched up, dropping the bag of frozen peas in his lap and pressing his bruised lips together. "I doubt that, dude. It was probably like - !" He hears a giggle before there are lips pressing against his own, warm and soft. Dipper somehow feels himself relax against the kiss, his hands coming down to rest in his own knees. Color inches across his cheeks, warmth building up in his stomach. All he could hear was his heartbeat, and the soft sound of Mabel cheering and giggling.

When Bill pulls back earlier than he expected, grinning and giggling like schoolkids, Dipper pushes him back and turns his head, attempting to hide the obvious blush seeping across his skin. "Bye, Pine Tree." He snickers, pushing his hands into his pants pockets. "I'll be hearing from you about that date." He stands, waking up to the door.

Mabel shoots her brother a smile and skips to the door, grabbing the arm of Bill and heading out to her car. He listens to the sound of the car door shutting closed, falling back into the couch cushions and rubbing his face.

Dipper stands, heading to his bedroom and grabbing clean clothes, kicking his dirty ones into a pile before heading off into the shower. He washed his face and the blood off, wondering just how he made friends with someone after having a fistfight with them.

He stands in front of the mirror, leaning against the sink and squinting. The fight wasn't _that_ bad, it didn't break anything or leave behind any serious bruises. Maybe everything will swell down before classes started back up.

But if his mind wasn't occupied with classes, it was buzzing with thoughts about that - date? With Bill Cipher? Out of _all_ people, who didn't even ask if Dipper wanted to go out on one anyway. But somehow, he found it in himself that he wanted to make things better and agree, even if Bill asked or not.

Dipper walked outside the bathroom, could already hear the teasing he'd be getting from his twin. If it wasn't that he still had some anger left for Bill, or if Bill wasn't as 'promiscuous' as he heard, he'd urge her to take his place on that date with him.


End file.
